


Contingency

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

He slowly walked into the casino. He wore a black Armani suit. His shoes reflected off all light. He was clean cut and his hair style perfectly as it hid under a black fedora. The fedora had a orange with black striped feather in it. He slowly walked his way over to the V.I.P section, he gave a very huge built man a small nod. The man released the red velvet rope and let him by. He walked over to a poker table giving the dealer money for chips. He looked over to a familiar face.

"Welcome Mr. Lee. Cigar?" The man held out a cigar.

He grinned and took it, as he sat next to him, "How are we doing, Mr. Mun?"

"Things are just fine, Minwoo." He grinned as he held out his hand with a lighter.

Minwoo lit up the cigar and nodded to him, "Good to hear, Eric."

Eric put his lighter away and motioned the dealer to deal the cards, "So...what brings you in today?"

"I had to get away..." Minwoo said as he checked out his cards.

"Away from your wife or mistress?" Eric grinned as he threw some poker chips into the middle.

"Well...me and the wife are having marriage issues." Minwoo said as he threw some chips into the middle also, "The mistress is nothing to me...just plain pleasure. She thinks we have a future...together."

"Ah women...screwing with everything." Eric winked at the dealer as she showed the first three cards.

Minwoo laughed lightly, "I think I went wrong with both of them..."

"How so?" Eric peeked at his cards again.

"Well...the misses is stealing money from our account to give it to her boyfriend."

"Ooh that is not good." Eric said as he raised the bet.

"The mistress wants more money every time we meet. She's into drugs now..." Minwoo called the bet and watched the dealer show the last cards.

"Better end it with her then...drugs can make a woman crazy. And not to mention the changes in the body..." Eric showed his cards, "Two pair."

"She's losing weight fast...I prefer healthy looking women." Minwoo showed his cards, "Two pair. Ace high."

Eric leaned back, "You need to try something new."

Minwoo took his chips, "What is new? I've been with every type of girl...all greedy and want my money."

"That's Vegas for you." Eric mentioned as he stood up, "Want a drink?" He motioned the dealer to collect the chips.

Minwoo put out his cigar and stood up, "If you're buying."

They walked over to the bar, ordered and made their way to an empty booth. Minwoo sat across from him, "What do you mean by trying something new?"

"Men, Minwoo. Try a night with a man." Eric said as their drinks came, he tipped the waitress.

Minwoo took his glass and sipped from it, "Have you ever tried a man?"

"I have...it is amazing." Eric said as he leaned back checking out another waitress walking by.

"Really?" Minwoo asked, arching an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you have even tried."

"I've been around, Minwoo. I had to try something new..." Eric took a drink.

"How did you...choose a man that would sleep with you?" Minwoo asked, curiously.

Eric grinned, "It wasn't all that hard. I happened to choose a very lonely man at the bar. He was a beauty."

"Really?"

"More beautiful then most of the women I've been with..." Eric looked over at the stage nearby their booth, "Find a good looking man...seduce them and they'll do whatever you want..."

"You didn't pay him?"

"Men are different. They rather have sex for nothing...they like the feeling." Eric grinned, "It is an amazing feeling to make love to a man..."

A band came unto the stage. The bartender went to the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen...I bring you Kim Dongwan!"

Minwoo watched as a man his size walk onto the stage. He wore a black suit also, he didn't wear a tie, his jacket was open. He went up to the mic, looked around and began to sing.

Minwoo narrowed his eyes as he stared at the singer. The man's voice was deep yet had a high pitch to it. The voice flowed through Minwoo's ears causing the man's heart to beat faster. Eric stared at his friend and grinned, "Like what you see?"

"More like hear..." Minwoo said looking at him, "I have never heard someone sing like this..."

Eric grinned, "Well...stop listening and look at him."

Minwoo laughed lightly and looked over at the singer. Minwoo looked at the shoes the man wore. Nice and shiny, meaning the man liked to keep well kept. His eyes trailed up his nicely ironed slacks. He saw the man wore a leather belt, he grinned to himself while looking at the natural bulge the man had in his pants. He moved along after a moment to see the man's white collared shirt. He then finally made it to the man's face. The man had his eyes closed as he sung with passion. Minwoo chewed the inside of his lip as he looked away, he grabbed his drink and took a sip.

Eric was grinning widely, "Like what you see?"

"I do..." Minwoo confessed, "I'm surprised."

"That's what happens when you take time to check out another man." Eric explained as he stopped a waitress. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear. She whispered back and took the hundred dollar bill, Eric handed her. She winked at Minwoo before leaving.

Minwoo looked at Eric, "What was that about?"

"I asked what the singer does afterward. He drinks alone at the bar." He unbuttoned his suit, "Also that I wanted to see her in about five minutes..."

Minwoo laughed and watched as the singer sung one last note before saying thank you to the crowd. He left shortly after into the back. Minwoo looked at his friend, "So you are just going to leave me?"

Eric stood up, "I apologize, but put the drinks on my tab." He turned to leave but looked at Minwoo again, "Good luck." He smirked before walking away.

Minwoo shook his head laughing and took a sip of his drink again. He looked over at the stage as some woman came on, she began to sing. Minwoo listened carefully but the woman's voice wasn't the same. It didn't effect him the same as the man's voice did. He thought about who the guy introduced him as. Kim Dongwan. Minwoo looked over at the bar and saw him sitting on a stool, ordering a drink.

Minwoo took another sip of his own drink before standing up. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, and straighten his fedora before slowly making his way to the bar. He took the stool next to the singer and ordered a drink. The singer didn't look in his direction, he just stared down at his glass. Minwoo took a sip and looked over at him, "You're a great singer."

The man looked over to him, and smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"I was amazed that a man could sing so well..." Minwoo said trying to start some sort of conversation with him.

He looked back at his glass, "A lot of men can sing..."

"Not like you." Minwoo said as he watched the man's hands wrapped around the glass.

He looked at him, "Well thank you..." He paused and stared at him.

"Lee Minwoo is the name." Minwoo said as he smiled at him.

"Kim Dongwan." He said softly as he took a drink.

"It's nice to meet you..." Minwoo said smoothly.

Dongwan looked at him, "You look as if you want something from me..."

"Excuse me?" Minwoo stared into his eyes, his heart fluttered.

"You look as if you want to ask me something." Dongwan said taking another sip but not taking his eyes off of Minwoo.

"True..." Minwoo grinned.

"Are you married Mr. Lee?" Dongwan asked while looked down at his drink.

"Call me Minwoo..." Minwoo shifted on his stool to face him, "I am..."

"Failed marriage?" Dongwan glanced at him, "You're not wearing a ring...have a mistress?"

Minwoo laughed to himself, "I do. Why ask if I was married?"

Dongwan looked at him turning on the stool to face him, "You have a way of moving...how you hold yourself is as if you were held down by marriage once. You talking to me suggests you are tired of her...and the mistress you have. Is your mistress greedy?"

Minwoo took a gulp of his drink, "You can see all that?"

"I have studied people...for quite some time now..." Dongwan explained, "Do you want to sleep with me, Minwoo?"

Minwoo coughed lightly, "Very direct..."

"How I was raised." Dongwan grinned slightly, "So do you?"

"Since you are so direct I will be too..." Minwoo slid his glass aside, "I am interested in so...but only if you are too."

Dongwan pushed his glass away, "First time? With a man that is..."

"It is." Minwoo tilted his head slightly.

"What do you want to ask?" Dongwan stared at him narrowing his eyes.

Minwoo grinned, liking how the man knew what he thought, "You're an amazing singer...I'm surprised you are not covered in women?"

"I'm gay." Dongwan said simply.

"Oh..."

"I have never been with a man...sexually." Dongwan looked towards the stage, "I have had a few dates...but...all the men I have met just want one thing."

Minwoo leaned against the bar, "Which is?"

"My body..." Dongwan frowned, "All of them tell me with their posture and voice that they just want to screw me and leave it at that..."

"I am different because?"

"You want something new...tired of what you have at home." Dongwan moved his hand over to Minwoo's knee, he placed it on him slowly, "I am willing to sleep with you..."

"But?" Minwoo asked.

"You must not leave the morning after..." Dongwan said softly.

"Really? If I stay what does that mean?" Minwoo found himself interested deeply in the man.

"Means you liked what you felt..." Dongwan removed his hand, "If you dare to leave then you only see me as some dirt whore. Give me money at the end of the night means you truly just wanted to screw me..."

"The way you speak...intrigues me."

"I know...the way you stare at me into the eyes shows respect to me. The way you didn't even flinch when I touched you, means you are patient. But...are you eager?" Dongwan asked.

Minwoo stood up, "Yes."

Dongwan also stood up, "Where should we go?"

Minwoo grinned, "My friend runs this casino...I can get a suite upstairs."

"Sounds good to me..." Dongwan followed Minwoo closely as they left the bar area.

Minwoo got a room and went into the elevator. He used the card key to get to the special floor where the suite is. Minwoo looked over at the singer, he studied him carefully. Dongwan glanced at him, "Nervous?"

Minwoo shrugged, "I suppose so...you are a very interesting person."

"Do not be scared of me...I do not know everything there is." Dongwan lightly pushed Minwoo against the elevator wall, "I have to study people...because of past experiences."

Minwoo gulped, "Oh?"

Dongwan patted Minwoo on the shoulders, "If after this experience you stick around...maybe I'll tell you..." Dongwan watched the elevator doors opened, "Please relax..."

Minwoo followed Dongwan into the suite, Minwoo watched as the man put his jacket on the coat rack. He turned around and helped Minwoo out of his. He took his fedora and set it on the rack, "Minwoo can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Minwoo pulled his shirt out of his pants.

Dongwan pulled his own shirt from his pants and walked into the bedroom, "What is it about women that you like? Or used to..."

"I still like women..." Minwoo followed him and watched the singer sit on the bed, "They are beautiful. Their bodies are soft. Breasts are all perky and cute. Having sex with them...brings excitement..." He stood in front of him.

"A man can be all that too..." Dongwan put his hands on Minwoo's hips slowly, he looked up at him, "You are tired of women, aren't you? Tired of how they feel...they don't bring excitement anymore...do they?"

Minwoo stared down at him, the man's fingers worked on his belt, "Are you a psychiatrist?"

Dongwan laughed as he pulled Minwoo's belt from it's loops, "No...like I said I study people...humans and their minds interest me." He worked on undoing Minwoo's pants, "Do you like dominating a woman that is smaller than you?"

Minwoo stared down watching his hands, "What do you mean?"

"In simple terms..." Dongwan looked up at him, "Do you like being 'on top'?"

Minwoo swallowed hard, "I..."

"You want a change, right? Why you are looking into men?" Dongwan pulled Minwoo's pants down to his thighs.

Minwoo frowned slightly, "I...just need a change..."

Dongwan pulled down Minwoo's boxers and pulled him out, "Why you came to me..."

Minwoo watched as Dongwan licked the tip of his cock. He swallowed hard and put his hands on the singer's head. Dongwan grinned as he felt the other man become erect in his grip. He glanced up at Minwoo who just watched him, with great interest. Dongwan kissed the tip again before wrapping his lips around the man's cock. Minwoo's eyes widened, he grabbed the man's hair, unsure how to react.

Dongwan closed his eyes and moved his mouth carefully, bobbing his head along the man's cock. Minwoo's head fell back as he pulled on Dongwan's hair, a moan escaped his lips. His hips bucked forward, Dongwan gripped Minwoo's hips as he continued. Minwoo gulped as he moved his hips some more, enjoy the feeling of the man's warm mouth around him. He groaned in his throat and bit down on his lip before giving the man a little taste of his seed.

Dongwan slowly removed Minwoo's cock from his mouth, he licked his lips slowly looking up at him. Minwoo gulped and looked at him, his eyes barely open, "Why stop?"

"You must be patient..." Dongwan grinned as he stood up to take off Minwoo's shirt, carefully.

"What says I'm not patient?" Minwoo took off his shirt and went to undo Dongwan's shirt.

Dongwan began to take his belt out of his pants, "Well you groaned in disappointment when I pulled you out of my mouth."

"Well...I was caught up in the moment." Minwoo finished taking off his pants and shoes.

Dongwan got undressed, slowly, teasing the erected man. Minwoo groaned and pushed the singer onto the bed, kissing him. Dongwan sucked gently on the man's bottom lip as they continued to make out. Dongwan's hands ran down the man's body, feeling the contours of his body. Minwoo pulled away from the singer's lips and kissed along his jaw, his hands sliding down to the man's nipple and tweaked with it between his fingers.

Dongwan arched his back, pressing his now erected cock against Minwoo's. Minwoo breathed heavily as he kissed along the singer's collarbone, he sucked gently as he did. Dongwan's hand slid up and grasped the back of Minwoo's head, he inhaled sharply. Minwoo sat up straddling the man's hips, he grabbed the singer's cock. A small grin came across Dongwan's face as he moved his hips up into Minwoo's hand. Minwoo slowly stroked the man's cock, concentrating on the feeling of the his body. The tip of Dongwan's cock glistened. Minwoo ran his fingers across it and put them against his lips, he smiled at the man below him.

Dongwan moan slightly as he sat up and kissed him. Minwoo pulled away, "I...I can't wait anymore..." He kissed him again, pushing him onto the bed. He stared into the singer's lust lidded eyes.

Dongwan stared back at him, "You're debating on what you should do next..."

Minwoo laughed lightly, "You know me all to well...and to think we just met." He kissed the man again.

Dongwan moaned into the kiss and pulled Minwoo down onto the bed. He climbed onto him, as he stroked himself, "You wanted to try something new..."

Minwoo watched the singer touch himself, "Oh god...yes..."

"You need a change...so may I?" Dongwan grinned as he spread Minwoo's legs apart.

Minwoo swallowed hard, "I..."

Dongwan grinned widely as he pressed his tip against Minwoo's entrance. Minwoo's eyes widened as he gripped the bedding, "Oh!"

Dongwan pressed in slowly, getting the head in, "I will be gentle..." He hissed slightly.

Minwoo nodded and braced himself. Dongwan slowly pressed his cock deep inside of Minwoo. Minwoo arched his back as the singer gripped his hips, pulling out slowly. Minwoo gasped as Dongwan thrust in a bit faster. Dongwan let go of Minwoo's hips and put his hands by the man's head, "Relax..."

Minwoo gulped and grabbed the singer's shoulders. Dongwan pulled back and thrust forward again, harder. Going over the man's prostate, Minwoo groaned loudly. He gripped the man's shoulders tighter as the singer began going faster and harder. Minwoo relax his body the best he could to get Dongwan deeper inside of him. Dongwan closed his eyes as he continued to thrust into him. He smiled to himself as one of his hands ventured down to the man's achy cock. He grasped it in his hand and tugged it lightly with every thrust he did.

Minwoo inhaled sharply as his hands fell onto the bed and he arched his back. Dongwan groaned as he went harder, tugging on Minwoo's cock harder. Minwoo grabbed the bedding tight and moaned loudly as he cum into the singer's hand. Dongwan opened his eyes and watched the expression on the man's face. He leaned down and kissed him before thrusting one more time and cum deep inside the man. Minwoo gasped as Dongwan pulled out his now drained cock from inside of him. The singer fell onto the bed beside him. Minwoo put his arm across his eyes, he panted loudly, "S-Shit..."

Dongwan grinned as he stared at the ceiling, "Finished faster than I thought..."

Minwoo laughed, "That was..."

Dongwan sat up slowly and stared down at him, "You seem satisfy..."

Minwoo dropped his arm down and stared up at him, his eyes barely open, "I am..."

Dongwan leaned down and kissed his lips, "Get some sleep..."

Minwoo lightly grabbed his arm, "You won't leave...right?"

Dongwan took his hand, "I told you not to leave...and I promise not to leave you..."

Minwoo smiled sleepily, "Good..."

"Goodnight Minwoo." Dongwan said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Minwoo slowly opened his eyes. His vision became clear as he sat up and blinked his eyes a bit. He look around to see he was alone. The clothes that once were scattered on the floor were folded up on the edge of the bed. He got out of bed and put his underwear and pants on. He slowly walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself and his messy hair. He got his hands wet and ran them through his hair. He splashed some water on his face and turned off the facet. He heard someone singing from the other room. He grinned, knowing who it was.

He made his way into the kitchen area of the hotel suite. Dongwan stood there at the counter, wearing pants and his collared shirt open. He sung to himself as he made some eggs on the small stove. Minwoo sat down on a stool and watched him, admiring him, "You didn't leave..."

Dongwan stopped singing and put some eggs on two plates. He turned around and set one in front of Minwoo, "I told you I wouldn't...and you didn't leave me..." He handed him a fork and sat down across from him.

Minwoo took a bite of his scrambled eggs, "These are good."

"Like last night?" Dongwan asked softly as he got back up to pour some orange juice for the both of them.

Minwoo smiled, "About that..."

Dongwan wiped the glasses from the dripping orange juice and went back over giving on to Minwoo, "What about it?"

Minwoo watched Dongwan sit back down and eat some eggs, "Well...I'm sure you know what I am going to ask..."

Dongwan looked up chewing slowly, with a small smile on his face. He swallowed and used a napkin to wipe his lips, "You enjoyed yourself. Has the thought that you still have a wife and mistress crossed your mind? I mean you had sex with another man and felt a high feeling while doing so...the best feeling you ever had in a while."

Minwoo shook his head in disbelief, "You know me way too well..."

"I had a feeling that what we did was a feeling you had lost many months ago..." Dongwan took another bite of his eggs.

"Probably a few years ago..." Minwoo confessed, "When I married my wife all was well...until..." He waited to see if Dongwan would speak but he just stared at him, "Until she stole money from our account and spent it on some younger man."

"So you got a mistress because of that?"

"Yea, some younger girl..." Minwoo sighed, setting his fork down, "She kept asking me for money..."

"For drugs?"

Minwoo blinked at him, "Yea..."

"That's a shame." Dongwan took a sip of his orange juice.

"It is...but I sort of lost that feeling of excitement with both her and my wife." Minwoo frowned, "Why I came here last night...I had to get away."

"Did your friend who runs this place tell you to try something new?" Dongwan pushed his plate aside, "The tall handsome one..."

"Eric? Yea, he told me to..." Minwoo tilted his head to the side, "When you came out onto the stage and began singing...I..."

"You were amazed. I know, you told me." Dongwan smiled as he grabbed their plates and forks.

Minwoo watched him put the dishes in the sink. Dongwan washed his hand and dried them, "Are you upset?"

"Upset? No...why do you ask?"

"When I mentioned your wife your shoulders slumped down a bit. You get upset thinking of her..." Dongwan dried his hands.

"We used to have a great marriage...until six months ago. Like I said she has been seeing a younger man..." Minwoo said sadly, thinking of her.

"So you tried this mistress and she is now going downhill with drugs..."

"I was only with her because I thought I could fulfill the need of sex..." Minwoo said strongly.

"No...you wanted love..." Dongwan said as he walked over to him, putting his hands down on the counter, "You think you wanted the sex but actually...you missed the love your wife gave you. You just haven't realized it yet..."

Minwoo stared into his eyes, "Why do you know so much about me? Am I that easy to read?"

"You are actually..." Dongwan pushed against the counter and stood up straight, "You are desperate for that loving feeling again...why you even took your friend's suggestion of being with a man."

"Alright...what does it mean when I was on the bottom?" Minwoo crossed his arms.

Dongwan grinned, "If you think being on bottom means you're the 'girl'...then you are mistaken."

"What?"

"People have this thing in their mind as to if two men have sex that one 'plays' the girl and the other is the man." Dongwan grabbed his glass, "In some cases it is true...others it is not."

"I don't understand..." Minwoo raised an eyebrow curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Some people can go both ways. They rather make the other man feel good or they rather have their partner make them feel good. Either way everyone feels good...it just depends on how they feel."

"Uh...alright?"

Dongwan took a drink of his orange juice, "You are no less of a man, Minwoo."

"Oh..." Minwoo dropped his arms to the side.

Dongwan set his glass down and started to button up his shirt. Minwoo watched him, wondering if he was leaving. Dongwan glanced up at him, "I have to go to work...I wrote my number down on a post it. It's in your suit jacket..."

Minwoo smiled, he didn't even have to ask for his number, "That means you'll see me again?"

"Of course...I'm not just some skanky one night stand." Dongwan fixed his collar.

"I didn't think that..." Minwoo got off the stool.

"I know." Dongwan grinned as he walked over to the coat rack, he grabbed his suit jacket.

Minwoo took it from him and held it out so Dongwan could get it on. Dongwan buttoned it and turned to the man, "I have a lunch break around one o'clock."

Minwoo's eyes brightened, "I work downtown..."

"I know." Dongwan grinned, "There was a card in your jacket..."

Minwoo laughed, "Going through my stuff?"

"It fell out when I put my number in there." Dongwan said as he stepped closer to Minwoo, "I will be there for lunch..."

Minwoo grinned, "Sounds good."

Dongwan closed in slowly, and kissed Minwoo's lips. He patted him on the arm before leaving for the elevator. Minwoo smiled to himself, this strange man who sung so well, intrigued him. He never felt this way before for a man...or anyone in that matter.

\--

The only thing on his mind was the strange, sexy Dongwan. Why did the singer read him so well? And why did he even bother telling Minwoo he could. Shouldn't he had kept it a secret? He was confused but didn't mind since Dongwan had a way with words.

He sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair. His pocket vibrated a bit before a jingle filled the room. He took out his cell phone and looked at the screen. He frowned and answered it, "Hey."

"Hey baby." A voice said.

"What do you need, Iris?" Minwoo put on a serious tone.

"You sound mad...where were you last night? I missed you..." She said softly.

"Weren't you with your boyfriend?" Minwoo put his feet on his desk.

"Oh me and him are over..." She chuckled, "How about we have dinner tonight?"

"I don't know..." Minwoo say his desk phone light blinking, "Hold on."

He picked up the receiver, "Yes?"

"There is someone here for you." The person said on the other end.

Minwoo checked his watch, it was one o'clock exactly. He smiled, "Let them in..." He hung up and picked up his cell phone again, "I can't tonight..."

"Why not? Have to see your girlfriend?" She mocked him.

"No...I have some business to attend to." He said as Dongwan came into his office, locking the door behind him.

"Business? I doubt it...come home tonight, baby." She cooed.

"We'll see..." He hung up and tossed his phone on the desk, "You came..."

"Wife?" Dongwan asked as he walked over to the desk.

Minwoo smiled as he sat up straight in his chair, "Of course."

"You seeing her tonight?" Dongwan went over to Minwoo's chair.

"I rather not..." Minwoo stared at him.

Dongwan nodded, "I can see you are annoyed at the thought, I'll stop talking about her."

Minwoo smiled and grabbed the singer's hand, "Are you hungry?"

"Nah...I'm fine..." Dongwan leaned forward, "Since you're irritated I want to make you feel better..."

Minwoo stared into his eyes, "I would like that..."

Dongwan turned Minwoo in his chair to face him, then got onto his knees. Minwoo watched the man undo his belt, "I like where this is going..."

Dongwan pulled you this belt and worked on undoing the rest, "I know..." He grinned at him before pulling down his pants a bit and pulling him out. He paused and stared up at him, "I'm not a whore..."

Minwoo blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure it's in back of your mind...'how could one just get on their knees and blow me off?'" Dongwan explained, "I do this...because I like you."

Minwoo nodded slowly, "Y-You like me?"

Dongwan narrowed his eyes, "I do."

Minwoo grabbed the man's hair. Dongwan licked along the shaft, to arouse him. Minwoo tugged on the singer's hair, and took a deep breath in as Dongwan engulfed him. The singer bobbed his slowly, his tongue dancing along the shaft of Minwoo's cock. Minwoo closed his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip. He couldn't make much noise with his secretary just outside the office.

Dongwan used one of his hands to undo his own pants, for his cock throbbed with joy. He slowly slide Minwoo's cock out his mouth and groaned, pulling himself out. Minwoo watched as Dongwan climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips. Minwoo blinked as he grabbed the man's hips. Dongwan grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them fast, he gasped. Minwoo watched his hand and moaning quietly. Dongwan bucked his hips a bit and tugged them both off harder.

Minwoo's head fell back as he also moved his hips up, his hand grabbed the singer's ass. Dongwan set his head against the man's chest and groaned softly. He moved his hips faster as he squeezed both their cock and cum all over himself and Minwoo. Minwoo followed only a moment after gripped Dongwan's hips tighter as he too cum over them both mixing their seeds.

Minwoo moaned to himself as he panted. Putting his hand behind the man's head, "Y-You're good..."

Dongwan grinned as he slowly got off of Minwoo, he grabbed a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiped himself clean. He fixed his pants and wiped Minwoo off, "Would you believe me if i told you if last night was my first time?"

"You mentioned you were never with a man sexually..." Minwoo pointed out as he fixed his pants.

"So you listened..." Dongwan smiled at him, "Well I tried once with a woman and...she got scared when I found out how she felt."

"Really?"

"People don't like how I can read them..." Dongwan threw the handkerchief away.

"I like it..." Minwoo mentioned.

Dongwan laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You're the only one."

Minwoo wrapped his arms around the man's waist, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Dongwan shook his head, "You're busy tonight..."

"What do you mean?" Minwoo looked up at him.

"Well don't you have a mistress to see?" He asked while grabbing Minwoo's arms, making him release him.

"I do..." Minwoo sighed, "She'll want money..."

"Don't give it to her. Tell her to go into rehab...do something to that effect. She might cry or fight you...but it's for her own good." Dongwan explained as he stepped away from him.

Minwoo nodded, "I know..."

"I shall leave you to your work..." Dongwan said walked to the other side of the desk.

"Where do you work, by the way?" Minwoo turned in his chair to see him.

"I was fired this morning." He said simple.

"W-What? Why?" Minwoo leaned forwards in his seat.

"I was late."

"Is it my fault?" Minwoo asked.

Dongwan shook his head, "Don't blame yourself, Minwoo. I've been late a couple times actually...lack of effort to get up in the morning. Being a janitor isn't all that great, anyways."

"Janitor?" Minwoo couldn't believe his ears, this man...with a beautiful voice a janitor? It didn't fit the man he was beginning to know.

"It paid the bills. Singing at the casinos pays well but not well enough..." Dongwan rubbed his hand against his shirt.

"Why not recording an album and touring?" Minwoo asked putting his arms against his desk.

Dongwan laughed lightly, "I'm not one for huge crowds and teenage girls screaming for me."

"You still sing amazingly." Minwoo stated.

"You have told me so." Dongwan smiled, "I must get home now."

"If you must..." Minwoo stood up and followed him to the door, "Is it alright if I call you, tonight?"

Dongwan looked at him, "No."

Minwoo frowned, "Oh..."

Dongwan went into his pocket and took out a small paper, he handed it to him, "You can come over to see me though..."

Minwoo's expression brighten as he looked at the address. He saw it was a dumpy hotel room number, "You live in an hotel?"

"Not everyone has the pleasures of living in a house." Dongwan said.

"I didn't mean t-"

"I know..." Dongwan patted his arm, "Come over tonight after you talk to your mistress."

Minwoo pulled him in close for a small kiss, "I'll do that..."

Dongwan grinned and left the office. Minwoo sighed as he watched the man leave. He didn't want to see his wife or mistress. He only wanted that man.

\---

Minwoo stood there in a studio apartment, that was trashed. It smelled and it was a mess. He watched as a very thin blonde girl pace around, her hands shook excessively, "C-Can I have a few hundred bucks, baby?"

Minwoo crossed his arms, "No."

She stopped and looked at him, "W-What? Why not?"

Minwoo narrowed his eyes, "You need to stop this..."

"S-Stop what, baby?" She stood in front of him.

"Stop doing drugs..." Minwoo 's arms fell to his sides, "You're destroying yourself."

"N-No!" She grabbed the front of his suit jacket, "I am not! I just n-need them to get through the day..."

"You need to stop this..." He said, "I can't keep giving you money..."

"Why not?" She tugged on his jacket, "Normally you give me cash and we have sex...why are you telling me to stop!? I love you, baby!"

Minwoo frowned, "I can't do this anymore..."

"Why? Does your wife know? You said she didn't matter!" She pushed him, but her body was too weak to move him, "You're a bastard! Give me my money!"

Minwoo grabbed her wrist, "You have to stop! Your body is too skinny! Your hair feels like hay! You keep shaking...you need to feed yourself and stop the drugs!"

She started to cry, "I can't! I need them or else I can't function!"

He let go of her, "You need to get yourself into rehab...you're too young to destroy yourself like this..."

"I..."She put her arms around him, "Make love to me..."

Minwoo pushed her away, "No...you need to get help."

"No!" She hit him in the chest best to her ability.

Minwoo caught her fists, "I can't see you anymore...not like this...no never."

"Y-You're breaking up with me?!" She screamed, she tried to hit him again, "Bastard!"

"Get some help!" He let go of her.

She sunk to her knees and cried. Minwoo sighed, disgusted with her, "Goodbye...forever..." He left the crying girl's apartment.

He checked his watch as he got into his car. He started it up and put the location of the hotel into his GPS. He smiled, being glad he would be able to see Dongwan. The man would put his mind in rest as he felt bad for just dumping mistress. The thought of leaving her had came into mind before...since meeting Dongwan it was apparent...he had to leave the girl.

He pulled into the parking lot of an old school one story hotel on the outskirts of the Vegas strip. He parked his chair, locked it as he got out, he checked the note for the room number. He made his way for room number five. He knocked.

He watched as the door opened, showing Dongwan. The man opened the door completely, letting him in. Minwoo walked in slowly to find that the small hotel room was clean, despite the dingy colored walls, with water stains. The broken chair in the corner and cracked table. All that seemed not to be Dongwan's fault but the hotel's. He stood there wondering where to sit.

"You can sit on the bed...the bedspread was cleaned today." Dongwan said as he closed and locked the door.

Minwoo took off his suit jacket and set it on the cracked table, he sat himself down. Dongwan turned off the television, "Did you see the mistress?"

"I did...and I broke it off with her." Minwoo sighed.

Dongwan sat down next to him, "Why are you upset?"

"I should have broke it off with her from the beginning...before she destroyed herself with drugs." Minwoo stared at a dark red stain on the carpet.

"Well you've broke up with her now...and hopefully she will get help...without your money." Dongwan put his hand on Minwoo's thigh, "And your wife?"

"I rather not go see her..." Minwoo looked at him, "I know if I do I'll somehow end up in bed with her..."

"That's because in back of your mind you still think there is a chance to save your marriage. A chance that you two could stop the lying and cheating and be together..." Dongwan explained as rubbed the man's thigh slowly.

Minwoo stared at him, admitting in his mind that it was true, "I love her so much...but then I don't..."

"When did you find out she was with another man?" Dongwan asked.

"About a year ago...we had been married for a year by then and we were becoming distant. Her working on the road didn't help...and I worked long hours..." Minwoo frowned watching Dongwan's hand, "The kid she had been with was her assistant...so no wonder she slept with him...he was always there for her."

"You started to see your mistress a few months later to know what it felt like to cheat?"

"Yes...it was great at first until she started doing drugs..." Minwoo swallowed hard, "She felt so strange to me...and all she wanted was money..."

"Which is why you broke up with her." Dongwan pointed out.

"Yes...but after meeting you...I felt the need to...to save her from my money. She used my money for drugs...so cutting her off like I just did...is for the best." Minwoo looked back at him, "You...you know me all to well..."

"Is that a problem?" Dongwan removed his hand.

"No..not at all...I like it. I never get a chance to speak to people about what I feel...and I refuse to see a shrink for anything..." Minwoo inhaled sharply, "I really like it when you understand me and read what I feeling. The things you do...are...great."

Dongwan grinned, "I told you I like you...and you are very easy to read. You are not afraid of the fact either."

Minwoo went to speak but stopped when he heard moaning from the next door room. Dongwan laughed, "The Richardsons...a nice older couple..."

"They live here too?"

"No...they had saw me earlier and told me they were going to have fun tonight. Warning me of the noises because they tend to get loud..." Dongwan laughed again as he remembered the conversation, "I told them it's great to see a older happy couple still full of life."

Minwoo smiled, "That was nice..."

"Besides we might make even more noise..." Dongwan grinned looking at him, "Only if you want to..."

"After the lunch I had...of course I want to..." Minwoo unbuttoned his own shirt, as the other man took off his.

Dongwan got off the bed and took off Minwoo's shoes, "Do you enjoy what we do? Or is it to get your mind off things?"

"Would I be mean I said both?" Minwoo took off his shirt and watched Dongwan remove his belt.

"No...it makes you honest." Dongwan unbuttoned his pants.

Minwoo grinned, "Good to know."

They got undressed and began kissing and rubbing their bodies against each other. Minwoo groaned as he rubbed his inner thigh against the singer's erected cock. Dongwan grabbed the back of Minwoo's head as he kissed him. Dongwan licked his lips, sucking on Minwoo's lip gently. Minwoo watched as Dongwan straddled his head, "Will you?"

Minwoo grinned at the man's erection in his face, "Gladly." He licked the tip of the singer's cock.

Dongwan gripped the headboard as Minwoo slowly put his cock in his mouth. Dongwan arched his back slightly, using on hand to grip the man's hair. Minwoo's hand gripped Dongwan's hips, as his bobbed his head. Dongwan slowly moved his hips, getting a feel of the man's mouth. Minwoo relaxed himself and let Dongwan take over with the movements. Dongwan pulled on his hair as he went a bit faster, a moan escaped his lips.

Minwoo loosened his grip on Dongwan as the man removed his cock from his mouth. Dongwan moved down to straddle Minwoo's hips, "On your stomach..."

Minwoo grinned and rolled onto his stomach. Dongwan grabbed Minwoo's hips and lifted them. Minwoo responded but getting on all fours. Dongwan leaned down, "Hear the neighbors banging the headboard against the wall?"

Minwoo listened and nodded, "I do..."

"Lets get louder than that..." His hand ran down to Minwoo's cock, as he gripped it. Minwoo arched his back and groaned as Dongwan pressed his cock into Minwoo slowly. Minwoo gripped a pillow as he pushed back getting the singer inside of him deeper. Dongwan grinned as he stroked the man and thrust into him.

Minwoo moved with him, enjoying the feeling of Dongwan inside of him. He tugged on the pillow as he thrust into the singer's hand and pushed back to get him deep inside. Dongwan thrust harder, this time the headboard hit the wall. He grinned and continued to thrust hard making the headboard hit the wall every time.

The headboard hit hard, and a picture fell down off the wall. Dongwan laughed lightly as he continued, tugging Minwoo's cock. Minwoo groaned as he tossed the pillow aside as he pushed back into Dongwan, "Shit!"

Dongwan let go of Minwoo's cock and gripped his hips, pulling out to the tip and thrust again hardest he could. Minwoo's arms shook as he bit down on his lip. Dongwan thrust a few more times before he climaxed. Minwoo moaned loudly as his body shook lightly, he arched his back and cum onto the bed.

Dongwan pulled out with a small groan and let Minwoo collapse onto the bed. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Minwoo rolled over onto his back, with a sigh, "Why does it feel so good?"

Dongwan came back and sat on the bed, he used a damp towel to wipe Minwoo off, "To be with me?"

"Yes...I've never felt this good before..." Minwoo looked at him.

"You always do the love making when with your wife and when you were with the mistress, right?" Dongwan used a dry towel to dry off Minwoo's stomach.

"Yea..."

"That is why...you had to do the work before. You were never the one having love made to you..." Dongwan got off the bed and wiped himself down.

Minwoo sat up, "I suppose..."

"Remember I told you that what I do to you...doesn't make you any less of a man..." Dongwan grabbed his boxers and pulled them on.

Minwoo got off the bed and found his clothes, he put them on, "Can I stay here?"

"Sure...but you have to go to your wife at some point..." Dongwan put on some sweat pants and pulled the messy bedspread off the bed.

Minwoo pulled up his pants and frowned, "I rather not..."

"Even if you end up sleeping with her...you have to go see her." Dongwan sat down on the bed.

Minwoo stood in front of him, "That's the problem..."

Dongwan grabbed his wrists, looking up at him, "Why do you feel as if you'd cheat on me with her? She is your wife...you're cheating on her with me."

Minwoo sighed, "I...I like you...I'll feel bad if I end up in bed with her."

Dongwan grinned, letting go of Minwoo's wrists, "Don't feel bad...I should be the one feeling bad for taking you away from your wife."

Minwoo laid down onto the bed, "You don't feel bad either..."

Dongwan laid down also and looked at him, "Go see her tomorrow..."

Minwoo turned onto his side and frowned, "Fine...I will..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dongwan was gone when Minwoo woke up. He found a note saying he had a job interview at a casino and that Minwoo can call him after he sees his wife. Minwoo took a shower, then got dressed. He looked around wondering why Dongwan didn't live in a much cleaner place.

He left the hotel room, locking it. He went to his car and sat there as his phone went off. He took it out and frowned at the name on the screen. He tossed it onto the passenger's seat and started up the car. His phone kept going off, but Minwoo ignored it as he drove to his office.

He turned his phone on silent as he stopped to talk to his secretary, "Any calls?"

"Your wife called, sir." She said.

"I see...she's been trying my cell. If she calls again tell her I'm in a meeting." Minwoo instructed.

"Yes, sir." She watched him go into his office.

Minwoo went to his desk and sat down, his phone went off again. He checked the screen and smiled as he answered it, "Hey Dongwan."

"Hello Minwoo. It seems you left your wallet here."

Minwoo checked his pockets, "I suppose I did...sorry."

"No worries...I can drop it off, if you want."

"I'd like that...how did your interview go?" Minwoo leaned back.

"I can tell you when I see you...during your lunch?"

"Sure." Minwoo grinned.

"I'll bring us something to eat...so I'll see you later."

"Alright. See you later." Minwoo hung up with a sigh of happiness.

Minwoo set his phone down as it went off, he growled to himself and ignored it.

"Mr. Lee?" A voice said from his phone.

He held down a button, "Yes?"

"Your wife was seen downstairs. Do I let her in when she comes up?"

Minwoo frowned, "Go ahead..." He pressed off the button and sighed as he talked to himself, "Can't keep hiding..."

He watched as his office door opened, and a woman came inside. She wore a red silk blouse, and tight black slacks. Her hair was a dirty blond, it went past her shoulders. She slowly made her way to Minwoo's desk, "Oh dear, Minwoo. Have you been avoiding me?"

Minwoo watched her carefully, "And if I have?"

"That isn't very nice of you..." She set her purse down and made her way around the desk, slowly, seductively.

He turned in his chair, "What do you want, Iris?"

"Why do yo always ask if I need or want something?" She slowly sat against his desk.

"You always want something...so what is it?" Minwoo asked sternly.

"Well this time you are right. I want you home tonight..." She extended her arm out to touch his shoulder.

He tensed up, "Why?"

"We need to spend more time together..." She ran her finger down his shoulder, "Like the old days..."

"Oh, the days before your boyfriend?" He asked.

She laughed, "Don't be angry. Stuff happens besides you have your girlfriend, still."

"She's no longer..." He watched her slide off the desk and stand in front of him.

"Then why do I have a feeling there is someone else?" She put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned forward.

He stared into her eyes, "Does it matter?"

She pursed her lips together and shrugged, "I suppose it doesn't..."

He grinned, "Good...because I have a feeling you have someone else."

"How would you know?" She put her knee between his legs.

"When you get dressed like this...means you have a lunch date. With a very rich man...is he older or younger this time?" He asked ignoring the fact she was now only inches away from his face.

She smiled, "We've been married for way too long...if you can gather all that just from what I'm wearing." She kissed his lips lightly, but pulled away since Minwoo didn't react, "He's an older man..." She backed away, "Will you be home tonight?"

Minwoo sighed, as he remembered Dongwan telling him to see her. He looked at her, "Fine...I'll be home after work. You better be there..."

She walked around the desk and grabbed her purse, "I'll be there...waiting." She winked at him before leaving the office.

Minwoo checked his watch. It was only nine in the morning. He wanted to see Dongwan. He sighed and turned on his computer. He had to wait a few hours before Dongwan would come.

\---

Dongwan set some containers on Minwoo's desk, "I was in the mood for noodles and sushi."

Minwoo smiled, "Sounds good."

Dongwan dished some out for Minwoo on a paper plate, he gave it to him. Minwoo took it, "Thank you."

Dongwan sat down across from him and began eating. Minwoo watched him, "So you had an interview?"

Dongwan nodded as he swallowed, "At your friend's casino...as a bartender."

"A bartender, huh? So you'll work late at night?" Minwoo watched Dongwan's lips closely as the man ate.

"I assume so...if I get the job..." Dongwan ate some more noodles.

"I see..." Minwoo stared down at his food.

Dongwan wiped his hands with a napkin, "Do not worry. Even if I work late...you can still come over to see me."

Minwoo smiled, "That's good."

Dongwan stood up and made his way around the desk, "I am guessing your wife came by today..."

"How so?" Minwoo watched him as he stood in front of him.

Dongwan put his finger against Minwoo's lips, "I don't think cherry red is your color."

Minwoo narrowed his eyes and took a napkin to wipe his lips, "I..."

Dongwan smiled, "It's fine...what did I tell you?"

Minwoo grabbed his arms and pulled Dongwan forward, "I prefer you over her, any day."

Dongwan inched closer and kissed him, "You going to see her tonight?"

Minwoo frowned, "I told her I would..."

Dongwan leaned back, making Minwoo let go of him, "See her...sleep with her...do whatever you want to her. You are welcome to show up tonight."

"What if it's late?" Minwoo asked watching the singer walk around the desk to clean up.

Dongwan put his trash away, "I'll let you in..." He looked up at him and grinned, "That is, of course, if you want to see me."

"I always want to see you..." Minwoo growled lightly.

Dongwan wiped his hands on his pants, "I'll see you later then..."

"Yes, you will." Minwoo watched him leave the office.

\---

"You came..." She let him in.

"I said I would come..." Minwoo walked into his own house.

She closed the door and walked over to him. He noticed she had changed into a white, lace gown. Her lips still cherry red. Her hair up in a bun. He noticed she wore diamond earrings that he bought her for their first anniversary.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I have missed you..."

"Since when?" Minwoo sneered, pulling her away.

"So rude..." She pouted but took his hand, "Come...I have made dinner."

"You made dinner?" Minwoo asked, shocked.

"Of course I did, dear." She said as she led him into the dining hall.

The table was set up for the two of them. Food already on the plates. Only light in the room was from the candles on the table. They went over to the table and sat down. She watched her husband try a few bites of the food. Minwoo looked at her, "Very good."

She smiled and started to eat also. Minwoo finished his dinner, not speaking to her. He did keep his eyes on her. Something about the candle light hitting her face, made his stomach do flips. He still loved her. He knew this...yet did she? Did she still feel something for him?

She cleaned up, telling Minwoo to change into something more comfortable. He stood in his bedroom, that he once enjoyed being in. Ever since his wife started dating some younger guy they would have sex in the bed. Minwoo began to sleep out in his study. He grabbed a briefcase and packed it with clean clothes, he knew after this night he'd go to Dongwan. And wearing the same clothes two days straight was gross to him.

He put the briefcase next to the door and changed into some sweats and went to put on a shirt. His wife made her way into the bedroom, "Maybe I should have told you to get undress and that's all..."

Minwoo turned to her, "And why should I?"

She walked over to him, leaning up against his bare chest, "I told you I have missed you..."

He just stood there, looking down at her hand that rubbed his side, "So you want to have sex?"

She looked up at him, smiling, "You know me so well..."

Minwoo swallowed hard, knowing that phrase all too well now. He pulled her away and stared into her eyes. He noticed she kept eye contact with him, unlike the times she lied to him. She leaned forward, putting her hand on his cheek. Minwoo's mind raced, wondering if he should go through with what they were about to do. Or just leave.

His mind gave out as she kissed him. She had won.

Moment after sucking each others faces he had her naked, and under him. His hand caressed her breast as he kissed down her neck. She moaned softly in his ear, her hands clung to his side. He sucked lightly on her skin as he sat up, staring down at her naked body. He kicked off his pants and boxers. He leaned down to kiss her again.

His hands explored her body, as if it was the first time. Soft under the touch.

She pulled his head back, panting slightly, "Do it, baby."

Minwoo kissed her but pulled away quickly. He got off of her, grabbing his sweats, "I..." He stumbled off the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

He closed the door, locking it. He stared down at himself, his cock just hanging there. He put on his sweats and sighed as he whispered to himself, "She didn't turn me on...oh god..." He slid down against the door, "I...I can't do it..."

She knocked on the door, "Dammit Minwoo! What's wrong?"

Minwoo gulped, "N-Nothing..."

She hit the door, "You can't do it can you?"

Minwoo sighed, his image of being tough in front of his wife, destroyed. She hit the door again, "Do I repulse you now you can't get it up?"

Minwoo got up slowly, "Iris..." He opened the door staring at her, "I'm sorry..."

She hit him in the chest lightly a few times, "Is there someone else?"

"I told you earlier today...does it matter?"

She glared at him and hit him again, "So it's some other woman?"

"No..."

"Then wh-wait..." It dawned on her, "Y-You've been seeing another man?"

Minwoo looked away. She laughed, "Have you been fucking another man? Or...are you the one being fucked?"

Minwoo frowned and pushed her, "Shut up!"

"No wonder you couldn't do it...you're so used to having some man's cock inside of you!" She laughed manically at him.

Minwoo pushed pass her and grabbed his briefcase, "Forget it..."

"Oh you leaving? Going to him?" She mocked.

Minwoo ignored her as he rushed through the house. He heard her laughing at him. He got into his car and drove. Fast. He had to get away.

He found himself at Dongwan's hotel door. He just stood there, wearing nothing but his sweat pants. He held his briefcase tight in his hand. He was humiliated by his own wife. He seemed as if all he was once...was destroyed. He softly knocked on the door and waited. Hoping Dongwan was awake. Hoping he would able to clear his mind. Hoping...that Dongwan would let him stay...forever.

The door opened slowly. Dongwan stood there in his just his boxers. His hair a mess. Minwoo could hear that the television was on. Dongwan let him in and closed the door. Minwoo set his briefcase down and sat down onto the bed. Dongwan frowned, already having an idea of what had happened. He turned down the television, and stood near the other man, "I hate to ask you...because you are upset...but what happened tonight?"

Minwoo looked up at him, a frown plastered on his face, "I wasn't...I couldn't...I..." He sighed, putting his hands over his face, "I wasn't attracted to her anymore...my body didn't react to her..."

Dongwan watched him, "How did she respond?"

"She was mad...then she figured out I was seeing a guy..." Minwoo's hand slid down his face, "She told me...that it was no wonder I couldn't do her...I was used to another man's...cock inside of me..."

Dongwan sighed, "Minwoo...I told you what I do to you doesn't make you any less of a man..."

Minwoo looked at him again, his eyes narrowed, glaring, "Then why couldn't I do it?!"

Dongwan ran his fingers through his own hair, "You're not attracted to her anymore..."

"What if I can't do it with anyone now?" Minwoo asked, panicking.

"You can, Minwoo." Dongwan said.

Minwoo covered his mouth as he thought, he frowned, "D-Dongwan...help me..."

Dongwan swallowed hard, liking how Minwoo said his name...pleading. He walked in front of him, "Minwoo...you just need to find someone you're attracted to. That is all."

Minwoo grabbed Dongwan's wrist, "I-I..."

Dongwan pushed him down onto the bed, and climbed onto him, "Relax...you're panicking..."

Minwoo nodded and let the man kiss him. Dongwan gently kissed him as his hand grasped Minwoo's neck, he pulled away, "Don't think about her..."

Minwoo stared at him, already feeling better. Dongwan smiled warmly at him, "Touch me, Minwoo."

Minwoo's eyes widened, feeling his body react already, he rolled Dongwan over to his back. Now Minwoo was on top, his hands explored the singer's chest. So soft. He leaned down and kissed along Dongwan's collar bone, he stopped mid way and sucked on the skin lightly.

Dongwan put his hand on Minwoo's head, closing his eyes. Minwoo kissed his way down to the rim of the singer's boxers. Dongwan kept his hand on Minwoo's head, gripping his hair lightly. Minwoo kissed along the boxers, as he used his hand to lift one of the singer's legs up. He then moved to kissed, and nibbled slightly on Dongwan's inner thigh.

A moan left Dongwan's mouth, as his cock twitched with joy under his boxers. Minwoo bit down lightly on the singer's skin, getting a wild groan from him. Minwoo growled lightly as he kissed the teeth marks he left. His hand grabbed Dongwan between the legs, he grinned to himself.

Dongwan hump into Minwoo's hand, he breathed heavily, "Being teased is nice...b...but...."

Minwoo massaged the singer through the boxers, "You wanted me to touch you..."

"I-I know...but..." Dongwan arched his back, and humped again, "Oh god...I'm gonna..."

Minwoo stopped and pulled off the singer's boxers. He watched Dongwan's cock spring free, already leaking. Minwoo licked the tip clean, "Mmm..." He quickly got out of his sweatpants.

He pushed Dongwan's legs up a bit, then spread them. He pressed his cock against Dongwan's entrance. He paused as he look down at Dongwan's expression. He gulped. Dongwan smiled warmly at him, "Don't think about it...just do it..." He extended his hand out to Minwoo's face, "I really like you, Minwoo."

Minwoo pressed into Dongwan slowly, watching the singer's expression change. He grabbed Dongwan's hips and thrust into him, completely. Dongwan closed his eyes, gripping the bedding under him. Minwoo slowly slide out and back in, getting used to the feeling of Dongwan around him. So tight. So pleasing.

He pulled on Dongwan's hips to get deeper as he went harder. He stared down at the singer with lust lidded eyes. His heart danced with joy hearing the noises Dongwan made. The expression on his face...as he trashed around. Minwoo loved this man...it was apparent.

Dongwan wrapped his legs around Minwoo's waist. Minwoo let go of Dongwan's hips, putting his hand by the singer's head. One hand traveled down to grip the man's cock, firmly. He continued at a fast, hard pace. Thrusting hard into Dongwan, every time he did, he stroke the man's cock.

Dongwan bit down on his lip, tightening around Minwoo's cock as he arched his back. He cum right into the man's hand. Minwoo groaned at he shook slightly, cumming deep inside of the singer. Dongwan's legs fell to the bed, he put his arm across his eyes. Minwoo pulled out slowly, "Too fast..." He said softly as he fell down onto the bed next to the singer.

Dongwan turned towards him putting his arm and leg over him, "That was nice..."

"Your first time...right?" Minwoo looked at him, with a naughty grin.

Dongwan laughed lightly, "It was..." He set his head on Minwoo's shoulder, "There will be more of that, right?"

Minwoo grabbed the singer's arm that was on him, "Only if you want more..."

"I like you, Minwoo." Dongwan said.

"Only like me?" Minwoo shifted to face him.

Dongwan stared into his eyes, "I can't love a married man..."

Minwoo frowned, "Why not?"

Dongwan put his hand on Minwoo's arm, rubbing it slowly, "I just can't...it's not right of me. It not right of me to be here with you...having sex."

"Then why haven't you rejected me?" Minwoo asked, becoming upset.

"You need me, Minwoo. You needed me that first night to forget your wife and mistress. You needed a change...so you came to me." Dongwan moved his hand up to the man's neck, "I saw something in you I liked...you trusted me...respected me as man...but I have to respect the fact that I can't love you...since you're married."

"Why even think that way?" Minwoo swallowed, sadly, "Why not fall in love because I'm married?"

"My father..." Dongwan started as his hand slid from Minwoo's neck.

Minwoo blinked and watched Dongwan get off the bed, "Dongwan?"

Dongwan stood there, "I...need to shower."

Minwoo sat up, "Are you mad?"

Dongwan shook his head, "No...I need a shower."

Minwoo got off the bed, "Will you tell me about your father?"

Dongwan looked away, "I..."

"You told me our first night that if I stuck around after our experience...you'd tell me why you learned to read people..." Minwoo grabbed his hand, "I want to know more about you...I mean you know everything about me..."

Dongwan smiled and squeezed his hand, "You are right...I did say that. You had your own problems...I didn't want to bother you with what has happened in the past..."

Minwoo pulled on his hand, "I want to know..."

"Let us shower and get comfortable..." Dongwan smiled slightly, "I'll tell you then..."

Minwoo pulled him close and kissed him, "Alright..."

After a silent shower together, with some light touching, they set up the bed. Dongwan pulled off the bedspread and tossed it to a corner. Minwoo went into his briefcase to get into something comfortable. Dongwan fluffed the pillows and sat on the bed, he grabbed the remote and turned up the television a bit.

Minwoo climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard, "So..."

Dongwan scooted up the bed, next to him, "Where should I start?"

"Well...just start from wherever you feel comfortable..." Minwoo put his arm around Dongwan's shoulder, pulling him close.

"My father...had his collection of mistresses..." Dongwan started slowly.

Minwoo rubbed his hand against Dongwan's shoulder but didn't say anything. Dongwan stared at the television, "He used to tell my mom that he didn't love them for he was married to her. He couldn't fall in love with someone else because he was married..."

"Did his mistresses love him?" Minwoo looked down at him.

Dongwan nodded, "They did...but they left because he couldn't love them back. He used to say that...a mistress couldn't love him truly because he was married. That is like the only thing I learned from my father..."

"Was your father not around much?" Minwoo asked softly.

Dongwan stared at the television for a few minutes before he spoke again, "He used to beat my mom..."

Minwoo blinked, "W-What?"

"He used to beat her..." Dongwan shifted to set his head against the man's shoulder, "She took it though...if she didn't he threatened to hurt me. My mom protected me..."

Minwoo squeezed him to continue. Dongwan sighed, "I learned to read people thanks to my mother. She told me how to read my father. How to know he was mad...drunk..." He closed his eyes, "When he was drunk...his eye twitched slightly, he dragged his right foot..."

Minwoo frowned. Dongwan inhale sharply, "I learned to read him so well...I ended up reading my mother. When she smiled...it was full of sadness. She smiled with her mouth but her eyes were sad. She took all the beatings so my father wouldn't touch me..."

"Why did you continue to read everyone else?" Minwoo asked.

"It's hard for me to trust people. I learned quickly that all the people I was with just wanted my body. The way they looked at me was just like my father did..." Dongwan opened his eyes, "He disappeared for a few years...but came back to my mother. He was sober...happy...he wanted to divorce my mother. He still loved her...but he had to end the marriage. All because of the pain he gave her..."

"So in the end...he turned out alright?" Minwoo asked, watching television.

"I suppose...my mom is still upset over the fact they split. She loved him...even though he used to beat her." Dongwan sighed deeply, "She told me to be careful...careful of who I choose to love...for they might turn on me."

Minwoo held him close, "I'll never turn on you..."

"I know...that's why I even went with you that night." Dongwan explained as he grabbed the remote and shut off the television, "Yet...I can't love you."

"Until I'm divorced?"

"Yes..." Dongwan sat up and looked at him, "I shouldn't even be with you...I am as bad as the mistresses my father had..."

"No..." Minwoo frowned and grabbed his arm, "You are not. I am the bad one...I am cheating on my wife..."

Dongwan grabbed the hand that touched him, "We are both bad then..."

"I want to talk to my wife tomorrow...but..."

Dongwan looked into his eyes, "You want me to come?"

Minwoo nodded, "I was humiliated tonight by her...I don't want to face her alone. We might make up or something...something I can't control..."

"I will go with you..." Dongwan stated, "I am curious to meet the woman you married..."

Minwoo kissed him lightly, "Then tomorrow it is..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dongwan fixed Minwoo's collar on his shirt, "Did you call her?"

"I did..." Minwoo said staring at Dongwan's face.

"She'll be expecting us...both?" Dongwan ran his hands down the man's chest.

Minwoo grinned, "Yes."

"Good." Dongwan said as he went into the bathroom.

Minwoo put his suit jacket on and sighed. Dongwan came back and grabbed his own suit jacket to put on, "Everything will be fine, Minwoo."

Minwoo looked at him, "Do I seem nervous?"

"Actually..." Dongwan looked at him, grinning, "I know you are..."

Minwoo laughed and followed Dongwan out of the hotel room, "You know me all too well..."

\---

They arrived at Minwoo's house. Dongwan stared at how huge it was and elegant. He knew Minwoo had money but was never sure exactly how much. It didn't phase him all that much for Minwoo didn't really show off how rich he was. At least when he was with the singer. He knew that Minwoo got a shock when seeing that the singer lived in a crappy hotel room.

Minwoo let himself in, since it was still his house. Dongwan followed closely, as he looked around admiring the artwork on the walls. Minwoo walked out into a living room area, he saw his wife sitting in a chair, there was an older man standing by her. Minwoo narrowed his eyes, "So you must be my wife's new toy..."

The man laughed as Minwoo's wife scoffed, "How rude." She stood up as she saw Dongwan. Her eyes checked him out as she spat out nonsense, "And this must be the man banging you in the ass..."

"That was rude..." Minwoo said as he motioned Dongwan to sit down on the couch.

Dongwan eyed her carefully, as he sat himself down. Minwoo sat down next to him. Minwoo's wife stared at Dongwan curiously as she poured tea out for the two of them. Dongwan clear his throat, "So when did he propose to you?"

She looked up at him, "Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend...when did he propose to you?" Dongwan pointed at her hand, "The ring in front of your wedding ring is shinier..."

Minwoo looked at his wife, who stared at him shocked, "Already engaged? We're not even separated..."

"I'm a man who doesn't like to wait." The older man said.

"I can see that considering you are glancing at your watch every few minutes..." Dongwan mentioned.

Minwoo's wife looked at her soon-to-be husband and back at Dongwan, "You..." She looked at Minwoo, "You actually like this guy?"

Minwoo glare at her, putting his hand on the singer's knee, "What's wrong with him?"

"I..." She sat down in a chair and sipped her tea.

"She's attracted to me..." Dongwan said, staring at her, "Yet me being so observant...she is pretending to be something she is not."

She scrunched her nose, "What is your name?"

"I am Kim Dongwan, ma'am." Dongwan said.

"Well Mr. Kim Dongwan...I am not pretending to be something I'm not." She scoffed, "Besides we have our reasons for being here..."

"Yes, we do." Dongwan agreed.

Minwoo looked at his wife, "So your new man's name?"

"The name is Hyun Joo." He said, glaring at Dongwan.

"You seem rich..." Minwoo said, "Own a Casino?"

"That I do..." He said.

"You must have ordered slot machines from my own company...did my wife tell you that? Is that how she got you to sleep with her?" Minwoo said sternly.

"Minwoo!" She yelled, "You're the one that has a man putting his cock in your ass!"

Minwoo went to yell but Dongwan put his hand on his thigh, "Minwoo..."

Minwoo frowned, "That was uncalled for..."

"Well, what you said was uncalled for..." She said.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Dongwan spoke, "Why do you feel threatened by me, ma'am?"

She looked at him, "I-I do not..."

"You do...you feel threatened by me because Minwoo has taken liking to me. The fact that I can dominate Minwoo better than you ever have...bothers you." Dongwan explained, keeping his eyes on her, "I am willing to have Minwoo dominate me without feeling useless."

Minwoo looked at Dongwan, confused. Dongwan continued, "Minwoo had always made you feel useless why you looked into a younger inexperienced man. You could control him better. This older man...Hyun Joo...has been through his two marriages where his wives stole his money. You though...have a grip on him and he doesn't feel as bad because you too have money." Dongwan tilted his head, "You love to control and when Minwoo wouldn't let you...you looked somewhere else. That is why your guy's marriage didn't work."

She stared at Dongwan, mouth open a bit in shocked, she collected herself, "Well...I must say you are a very smart man."

"You humiliated Minwoo because he wasn't turned on by you anymore...you doing that was a way to cover your own humiliation." Dongwan sighed, "You should have seen what Minwoo did to me after that..."

Minwoo blushed, amazed that Dongwan was saying all of this. She shifted in her chair, uncomfortably, "I rather n-not know..."

"Since you are embarrassed I shall stop..." Dongwan smiled, "Go ahead and tell Minwoo what you wanted to say when we first came in."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Minwoo...since I'm engaged now. We don't love each other anymore..."

"Minwoo still loves you." Dongwan butted in.

She was tempted to tell Dongwan to shut up but didn't, "Anyways...we need to break up our marriage. A divorce..."

Hyun Joo dropped some papers on the table. Minwoo swallowed hard, "Is there an easy way to do this? I don't want this to be a yearly thing..."

"I understand...I too want this over fast so we can marry." Hyun Joo said, "I have a judge friend who can end this easily...we must figure out the money and property part first..."

"Iris..." Minwoo said, looking at his wife, "You can have the house. You can also have all the money in our joint account."

Her eyes widened, "W-What? That's your money too..."

"I have my own account and all the money I make at the office is mine, remember? You can have the rest..." He said softly, as he grabbed the papers and a pen, "Dongwan is correct about one thing..." He signed the papers, "I still love you but we aren't meant to be together..." He handed Hyun Joo the papers and stood up, "Just call me with the court date and I will be there..."

She stood up, "Minwoo...are you sure?"

Dongwan stood up and Minwoo took his hand, "I am, Iris. These past few days I realized a lot about myself...and my life is with Dongwan now. Yours is with Hyun Joo...who seems like a good guy."

Hyun Jun nodded to him. She smiled, "I..."

"I'll see you later then...goodbye." Minwoo said as he held Dongwan's hand tighter as they left the room.

They got into the car, and Minwoo let out a deep sigh, "I'm glad that's over..."

"That was very nice of you, Minwoo." Dongwan said, "Giving her everything...you do love her a lot. And she saw that..."

Minwoo looked at him and smiled, "You were very brave saying those things to her..."

"She needed to hear it. Trust me, if she didn't then her new marriage won't last." Dongwan explained.

Minwoo started up the car, "I am thankful that I have met you...fate brought us together."

"You came to me at the right time...and you sticking with me meant you needed help. If you slept with me and left that first night...this whole divorce thing would probably be a disaster." Dongwan said softly, as Minwoo began to drive back into town.

"Good to know..." Minwoo said.

"Lets go to your friend's Casino for some lunch." Dongwan said, "I have to ask about the interview I had..."

"Alright." Minwoo drove towards the casino.

The ride to the casino was quiet. They walked inside and to the restaurant. They got a booth and sat across from each other. Minwoo stared at Dongwan who looked over the menu. Dongwan set it down and looked up at him, "What do you want ask?"

"Well..." Minwoo hesitated, "Um..."

"I won't be living in the motel much longer..." Dongwan said as he looked back at the menu.

"What?"

"I know I'll get the job here in the casino..." Dongwan turned the page of the menu, "So I'll ask to have a room here to live in..."

"Oh..."

"Your friend...Eric was it? I'm sure if you ask he would let you stay here also..." Dongwan glanced up at him, "Unless you have a place of your own and don't want to stay with me."

"I do want to stay with you..."

"I know." Dongwan looked at him and smiled, "Do not rush in finding an apartment or house...it takes time to find the perfect one."

Minwoo smiled as the waitress came by. They ordered and waited in silence. Dongwan stood up, "If you'll excuse, I must use the bathroom."

Minwoo watched him leave, then saw Eric walking towards him. Eric grinned as he sat himself down, "Hey Minwoo."

"Hey yourself." Minwoo smiled at him.

"I see you took up my advice to try something new." Eric stared at Minwoo, "From the looks of it...you like what you have now..."

"He's amazing." Minwoo looked at him, "Past few days I've changed my life around because of him."

"Really?"

"Broke it off with the mistress...signed divorce papers today." Minwoo sighed, "I really like him...he knows what I feel. He doesn't like me because I'm rich...or because he likes the sex."

"You two love each other then?" Eric asked.

"He says he can't love me because I'm married." Minwoo explained, "He said once the divorce is final...he would able to say so."

"That is strange..."

Minwoo laughed lightly, "He is interesting but I can see where he comes from."

"Do you love him?"

Minwoo nodded, "Yes...I can see him in my life forever."

"That's all you need." Eric said as he stood up, seeing Dongwan coming back.

Dongwan walked over to them and smiled at Eric, "Hello."

"Good afternoon." Eric said as he let Dongwan sit down, "Mr. Kim Dongwan, right?"

"That is me." Dongwan said as he sat back down across from Minwoo.

"You made quite an impression on your interviewer." Eric said, "One so strong he told me to forget everyone else and hire you."

Dongwan laughed, "Is that so?"

"It is...so you'll start next week." Eric patted Dongwan on the shoulder, "If you need anything do n-"

"I do actually." Dongwan interrupted, "Right now I live in a small motel which won't really work if Minwoo moves in, considering he does not have a house anymore."

"Is that so?" Eric looked at Minwoo.

Minwoo nodded, "Gave it to the wife as part of the divorce."

"I see..." Eric grinned, "You two are in luck...one of our suites is not as popular as the others. It is outdated people say...I find it nice but our guests prefer the bigger ones. If you want to live in that one...so be it."

"I have plans to buy a house...but that may take time to find the perfect one." Minwoo explained.

"I can trust you, Minwoo." Eric said, glancing at Dongwan, "I'll have a key made and delivered to you when your check comes for lunch. Only thing is Minwoo..." He looked at him, "We have to play poker more often..."

"Of course." Minwoo grinned at him.

"I'll see you two around then...now if you'll excuse me." Eric nodded to them and walked off.

The food came once Eric left the table. They started to eat when Dongwan spoke, "Is he married?"

"He was once to this younger girl...who just wanted money." Minwoo said as he cut up his steak.

"He likes men doesn't he?" Dongwan asked, softly, "He did suggest you try something new..."

"I think he likes both men and women..." Minwoo answered.

"He plays with people's hearts but doesn't mean it." Dongwan explained, "The way he looked at me..."

"How did he look at you?" Minwoo stared at him.

"He was undressing me with his eyes..." Dongwan looked at him, "He is jealous of you..."

"Him? No way..." Minwoo shook his head.

"Did you tell him that you loved me?" Dongwan tilted his head to the side.

"Do I have to answer that?" Minwoo asked uneasily.

Dongwan smirked, "That is why he is jealous. You found someone to love...he craves that."

Minwoo chewed on some food, "He'll find it. One day..."

"I want to put you at ease." Dongwan said suddenly.

Minwoo blinked, "What?"

"You did a lot today...and I want to put your mind at ease." Dongwan stared at him, "I know you keep thinking about it..."

"I just want it over."

"Hyun Joo is determined to get the divorce final very soon. So do not worry..." Dongwan assured.

Minwoo nodded as he finished eating. Dongwan frowned but didn't say much more. They finished their lunch and got the key to the suite. They went into the elevator and used the key card to go to the suite. As the elevator went up, Dongwan pushed Minwoo against the wall, "We don't have to do it, you know."

"What?" Minwoo stared at him.

"We do not have to have sex..." Dongwan said, "I could sense hesitation when we got into this elevator..."

"I just..." Minwoo tried to look away but his eyes wouldn't move from the other man's.

"You do understand that I like you and it's not just because of the sex we have...which I do like but it isn't the only thing I like." Dongwan explained as he backed away from Minwoo.

Minwoo frowned, "I know that..."

The elevator doors opened to the suite. Dongwan walked inside to check the room out. Minwoo followed, "I suppose my mind is just distracted..."

"You don't like the fact that your wife has found another man that she is going to marry." Dongwan said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Isn't she moving on way too fast?" Minwoo asked.

"It is her choice..." Dongwan turned to him and started to take off Minwoo's suit jacket.

Minwoo watched him. Dongwan sighed as he put Minwoo's suit jacket in the closet, "She upset you by mentioning our relationship...and what we do..."

Minwoo scratched his head, "The terms she used are just..."

Dongwan walked over to him again, and grabbed the front of his shirt, he pulled it from the man's pants to untuck it, "Which is why we don't have to do it. I like the time we spend together..."

Minwoo smiled as he put his hands on Dongwan's waist, "I love the time we spend together..."

Dongwan kissed him lightly, "After your divorce...we'll do it again."

"You'll wait?" Minwoo stared at him, concerned.

"I have waited my whole life for love..." Dongwan hugged him, "Besides...can you wait?"

Minwoo grinned, "Of course, I'll wait..."

\---Week Later---

Dongwan sat in the courthouse hallway. He watched people walk by reading them. He knew which people were being divorced, being sued, charged of a crime. Only reason he was there was to support Minwoo, but he didn't go into the courtroom. It would remind him of when his parents got divorced. He wanted to be in a good mood for later that day. He wanted to be in the best mood he could be, for Minwoo.

He stood up when Minwoo came out of the courtroom. Minwoo took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, he looked at Dongwan, "It's finished."

Dongwan smiled. Minwoo walked over to him and took his hand, "Lets get out of here..."

After eating a delicious lunch at Eric's casino they went up to the suite that Dongwan now lived at. Right away they began to undress each other. Minwoo pushed the now naked Dongwan onto the bed, "It's been a week...I do not think I can wait any longer."

"Then may I suggest we skip the foreplay..." Dongwan said, his breath getting heavy, he had been craving Minwoo.

Minwoo nodded and kissed his way down Dongwan's body. Once he reached the man's aching cock and slid it into his mouth. Right away Dongwan moaned and grabbed Minwoo's hair. He spread his legs a bit so Minwoo could hold the back of his thighs. As he bobbled his head getting a full taste of the singer and squeezed Dongwan's soft thighs. It was a tough week when he and Dongwan decided to not do it again. There was, of course, making out and some light touching but nothing too physical. They behaved to the best of their ability. Yet now he had the singer naked, and he was tasting him once again. It felt like the first time and that aroused him even more.

Dongwan humped a bit into Minwoo's mouth, as he bit down on his lip. He wanted to climax at that moment but knew better. He tugged on Minwoo's hair before the man released him from his mouth. Minwoo kissed the inside of Dongwan's thigh before he climbed back and straddled the singer's waist. He grasped his own erection and tugged it a bit, "Can I?"

Dongwan pushed Minwoo off to the side on the bed and got on top of him. He grinned down at him and lifted himself up above Minwoo's cock, Minwoo grinned widely and grabbed Dongwan's hips as the singer pressed down onto his erection. Minwoo groaned a bit, watching Dongwan's face carefully as he came down slowly. Dongwan sat there for a moment and looked at him, his eyes barely open, he grinned, "Before we continue I have to say something..."

Minwoo's eyes widen a bit, as he waited for the singer to speak. Dongwan cleared his throat, and bit down on his lip, "I love you, Lee Minwoo."

Minwoo smiled brightly, "And I love you, Kim Dongwan."

Dongwan smiled back before he lifted himself, sliding Minwoo out of his body a bit before he came down hard onto it. Minwoo arched his back, trying to go deeper into the singer. Dongwan gritted his teeth and began to ride Minwoo fast and hard, as he did so he tugged on himself. Minwoo watched as the singer touched himself, it made his head swim. He loved this man so much and for the first time he heard the three words come out of the man's mouth. It made the whole love making experience even better. He humped up into the singer a few times before he sat himself up, he used one hand to grab the singer's cock and tug it for him. Dongwan placed his head on Minwoo's shoulder and slowly bounced on him, he breathed heavily. Minwoo grinned to himself as he stroked Dongwan, this is what he always wanted. To be with someone he loved. He knew in his heart he still loved his wife but his love for her was no where in the same standards as to how much he loved Dongwan. He wanted to be with the singer forever. He knew that he would never get tired of him.

Dongwan arched his back a bit and moaned loudly as he cum into Minwoo's hand, "Dammit..." He said softly, disappointed that he was already done.

Minwoo let out a small laugh as he carefully moved Dongwan so he was on his back. He thrust into him a few time before he came deep inside of him. He pulled out of him and fell onto the bed next to the singer, "I swear we finish too fast..."

Dongwan nodded and turned onto his side to look at Minwoo, "Even so...we're not ending the afternoon like that..."

Minwoo looked over at him, "Oh?"

Dongwan nodded as he used his fingers to stroke Minwoo's abs, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Though I'm sure you already know the answer to the question..." Minwoo grinned a bit as he admired the man's face.

"Why didn't you and your ex-wife never start a family?" He stared at him, watching his expression.

Minwoo frowned slightly at the term ex-wife but he shook it off, "She didn't want to get fat." He laughed a bit since it was true.

"I figured as much...why she married an older man. He wouldn't want children either..." Dongwan explained softly.

Minwoo stared at him, seeing the singer was a bit upset. At least that was what he thought, he cleared his throat, "Do you want children?"

Dongwan looked down at his hand and watched as he continued to stroke Minwoo's abs, "It was always a dream of mine...to be a better father than my own. Though I knew if I were ever with a man the chances of getting a child would be slim...all came down to the man I would fall in love with." He glanced at Minwoo, "You want children, don't you?"

"Always have." Minwoo confessed, "I've always wanted to have a big family that I could be proud of but Iris...she didn't want that." Minwoo sighed, "Can I ask why you are curious?"

"We're going to spend our lives together...from how you told me you loved me and how you responded to when I said it. It was obvious. You love me deeply and will never let me go." He smiled a bit, "In the future I would love to have a family and I needed to know if you felt the same."

Minwoo shifted so he could face him, he put his hand on Dongwan's cheek and smiled, "I'd love to have a family with you...and yes...I'll never let you go."

Dongwan kissed him and grabbed the back of Minwoo's head. They swapped spit for a little before Dongwan pulled away and kissed down the man's neck. Minwoo grabbed the back of Dongwan's head as he stared at the ceiling. He felt Dongwan's lips go down to his collar bone, where the singer stopped and sucked a little. Minwoo stroked Dongwan's hair. Dongwan kept kissing down until he got to the man's nipple which he flicked with his tongue. Minwoo let out a small moan as his cock began to twitch in joy. He grinned as Dongwan came back up to kiss his lips.

Dongwan rolled on top of him as they continued to kiss. Their tongues deep in battle. Dongwan pressed his lower body against Minwoo's and in no time did both of their cock revive with lust. Dongwan pulled away from their kiss and moved down between the man's legs. He kissed the tip of Minwoo's revived cock. He grabbed Minwoo's hips and made him turn over. Minwoo responded by getting on all fours. He grinned as he felt Dongwan get behind him, pressing his erection against him. Dongwan pulled on the man's hips as he thrust into him hard. As he continued to thrust into him, he enjoyed the noises Minwoo let out. This man was now all his and it made Dongwan very happy. His life dream to find the perfect man that loved him even with his people reading. Minwoo liked that the singer could read him so well. Dongwan felt complete now.

Minwoo's arms gave out and he fell face first onto the bed. Dongwan kept going a few more times before he pulled out. Minwoo groaned in disappointed, "Why stop?"

Dongwan turned him around and kissed him, "I need to see your face..."

Minwoo panted a bit as he kissed him, "I love you so much..." He pressed his lower body against the singer's, "So much..."

"I know..." Dongwan hissed softly as he positioned himself again. He spread the man's legs and pressed his aching cock against Minwoo's entrance once more. He got just the head in and gripped Minwoo's thighs lightly, he stared down at his lover with lust lidded eyes, "Minwoo..."

Minwoo groaned at him in response not liking how he was teasing him. Dongwan smiled as he breathed heavily, "I love you too...and I need to be with you forever..."

Minwoo nodded as he reached out to him, "And you will..." He wrapped his legs around the singer's waist, "I'll never let you go...p-please..." He pleaded.

Dongwan thrust into him hard and placed his hands by the man's head as he continued to go hard into him. Minwoo gripped his shoulders and let out some short moans as Dongwan went hard enough to cause the headboard to hit the wall. Harder and harder Dongwan went as his hips started to hurt a bit. He groaned a bit and with a few more thrusts he came into his lover. Minwoo arched his back and let himself go as well. His seed getting on his abs. Dongwan pulled out and fell next to him on the bed. He panted heavily as he put his arm across Minwoo's chest, "I love you, Minwoo."

Minwoo tried his best to catch his breath, he grinned and turned his head to look at him, "Like I said...I love you so much...and I will never...let you go..."

Dongwan smiled at him, "And I will never let you go...Lee Minwoo."

Minwoo turned to his side to kiss him. He was happy with where his life was at. He was now divorced and in love with the greatest human being he had ever met. His life was complete and it would only get better from there. Minwoo wanted somethign new and a few weeks time his life took a turn for the best. All was well.


End file.
